Charity
by WallofIllusion
Summary: Companion to Influence and Pride Mai asks Jonouchi to meet her at a restaurant to discuss something. He thought he knew what it was, and he was almost right... bad summary srry!


Welcome! It is the third part of the Jou-Mai fics I had going. Third and final. I'm beginning to find that I must label one-shots as one-shots. Or else people ask for more and I feel bad XD.

* * *

**Charity**

Mai and Jonouchi sat together at the restaurant table. They were silently awaiting their food, not looking at each other.

The two were glad when the food came ; it gave them something to do other than stare out the window. Jonouchi ate quickly, as he always did, barely allowing time for the food's flavor to register on his tongue before he swallowed. Mai, on the other hand, was a slow eater normally, and even slower today. Partially, it was because she was deep in thought; but mostly she just wanted to take longer and increase the amount of time before she had to say good-bye.

Jonouchi finished before Mai even started her main course. He turned again towards the window and stared at passers-by, trying to gather his thoughts. Weighing most heavily on his mind was the issue of the slot machine.

Two nights ago, his father had gone to the casino Mai worked at. Since Jonouchi hadn't been there, he didn't know whether drunkenness or bad luck had come first that night; but whichever had, the other quickly followed it and together they'd produced a bad temper. Jonouchi knew how it worked. It happened often enough at home.

That night, his father had kicked over a slot machine in his drunken rage, damaging it irreparably. Mai, having made the connection between Jonouchi's father and Jonouchi himself, had brought the drunk home and said she'd pay for the machine.

Jonouchi had refused. No way would he accept her charity. No way would he allow himself to be pitied.

Mai finished her lunch and the two again stared in opposite directions as they waited for the bill. Once, Mai looked at Jonouchi, her gaze sad. Their silence was oppressive to her; she hadn't wanted their meeting to play out this way.

But perhaps, she thought, it was for the better.

When the bill came, Jonouchi snapped it up at once, his other hand reaching for his wallet. Mai knew his quick action was a sign, a symbol of the reason for their meeting and his insistent stance on it. But this bill was none of his responsibility.

"I'll pay," Mai told him, tugging the paper out of his hand. He glared, but Mai added pointedly, "I invited you here." She got out her own purse and laid out the money for their lunches. In a few minutes, the waitress came and collected it.

The meal was over, but neither Jonouchi nor Mai moved. Now they met each other's eyes in a staring contest. Finally, Jonouchi asked the inevitable question.

"Why did you invite me here?"

Mai looked down, suddenly uncomfortable. She had planned this out. She knew it was necessary, knew it was the right thing to do. But she still didn't want to do it.

Watching her impatiently, Jonouchi pressed, "Well?" Mai's awkwardness only made him more certain of the subject of the meeting. But he never would have predicted what she said next—

"I wanted to tell you good-bye, and that it was nice knowing you."

Jonouchi was taken aback. Mai's face was far too serious for her words to be a joke, so what was she…? "Wh… why?" he stammered finally. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to pay for it," Mai said firmly. She did not have to explain that "it" was the ruined slot machine. "You said you'd never speak to me again if I did. So I guess this is the last time we're going to talk to each other." She slid her hand over Jonouchi's, and he blushed. Giving his hand a light squeeze, Mai told him, "I really liked you, Jonouchi. I'm going to miss you." Then she stood.

"What the _heck_!" Jonouchi half-shouted, catching the attention of several of the restaurant's other patrons. "What makes you—"

"There's no need to cause a scene," Mai chided him quietly.

"…What makes you think I'll let you pay?" Jonouchi asked in a hiss. His mind had another question for her, though: _What makes you think I'll let you leave me?_

Mai smiled softly. "There's not much you can do to stop me. Good-bye." She turned to go, but Jonouchi grabbed her wrist and held it tight.

Mai paused for a moment, then said, "That hurts."

"I don't care," Jonouchi told her, his voice almost a snarl. "I won't let you pay for it."

Mai unsuccessfully tried to pull her wrist free. "I can't believe it's that important to you," she said incredulously. "I want to help you. What's wrong with that?"

"I don't want your _charity_!" On the last word, Jonouchi yanked Mai's wrist and made her turn back to him. He looked into her face; a few out-of place curls hid her eyes. He could only tell that she was scowling.

"Would you rather have the police hunt you down?" she demanded. "We'd file a report if you didn't pay, and you'd be in trouble with the law. I've seen it happen before."

"So have I," Jonouchi snapped. "It's not the first time Dad has broken something, you know."

"So you couldn't pay for _those_ things, either?" Mai challenged quickly, with the air of a duelist whose trap has worked perfectly.

Jonouchi saw the trick a moment too late. Out of options, he did the only thing he could think of: pulled Mai closer to him and gripped her collar threateningly. "If I have to, Mai—"

"Break it up already!" shouted an angry voice. A glaring waiter approached them. "This is a restaurant, not a fighting ring! Young man, leave that woman alone!"

Jonouchi released Mai. "We're just discussing a bill," he told the waiter. "There's no need to—"

"If you're going to have that kind of 'discussion', have it outside," the waiter answered coldly. There was no need to encourage Mai; she marched right out of the restaurant, leaving Jonouchi behind her. The boy was just about to follow when the waiter stopped him. "I don't know what kind of bill you're talking about, but do anything to that woman, the police will hear about it."

Jonouchi went past without answering. Mai probably had little intention of continuing their conversation, so he needed to catch up to her quickly.

The woman was just getting into her open-top convertible when Jonouchi spotted her. "Mai!" he yelled to get her attention.

She paused briefly but did not turn around. "Get in," she said. "We'll discuss it."

Jonouchi hesitated.

"You walked here, didn't you?" Mai pressed. "Get in. I'll give you a ride."

Reluctantly, Jonouchi got in the passenger seat. He was mildly wary; the last time he'd been given a ride in Mai's car, it had been a very fast and reckless one.

But Mai started up the car and went at a normal speed. She didn't speak, waiting for Jonouchi to make the first statement.

Finally, he said, "I can't see how you don't understand."

"What do you mean?"

"You _always_ saying you're a 'lone duelist', that you don't need anyone else's help or support," Jonouchi pointed out. "So why won't you let me do this on my own?"

They came to a red light. Mai looked over at her passenger, almost amused. "You and Yuugi and everyone—_you're_ always talking about supporting each other no matter what, especially in times when there's no way out. You help each other because you're _friends_. Can't I…?"

The light turned green and Jonouchi sighed as they started moving again. "But you can't depend on friends for _everything_," he stated. "Even _I_ know that…"

"You should depend on your friends when you can't do something on your own," Mai replied. "And, Jonouchi, no matter how many times you deny it, this is one of those times."

Jonouchi pursed his lips and was silent. Then he sighed and leaned his head back. "This is kind of weird, isn't it?" he asked. "It's like we've switched brains or something."

"Yeah, I guess so." Mai smirked. "You're welcome to change back to normal…"

"Very funny."

Jonouchi turned and stared out the window without talking. After a bit, Mai said, "You know, Jonouchi, I can understand where you're coming from. I've been in that kind of situation before, where my pride held me back from accepting help."

"So if you understand, why won't you just let me pay?" Jonouchi challenged, annoyed.

"Because when I tried to do things on my own in that situation, I really screwed up," Mai explained, emphasizing her words sharply. "And it's gonna happen to you, too, kid."

Jonouchi scowled at being called a kid, but said nothing.

"Still don't care?" Mai asked. They reached Jonouchi's apartment complex. Mai drove into the parking lot and stopped the car. "Guess we're saying good-bye, then."

Jonouchi didn't get out. "Just give up and let me pay," he said through gritted teeth.

Mai shook her head. "I could say the same thing to you, and we'd be right back where we started."

"Stubborn."

"Same to you."

A minute passed. Finally Jonouchi got out of the car. "Man, this is so _dumb_!" he shouted, slamming the car door. He turned to face Mai again. "I can't let you pay for it! I can't!"

Mai snorted. "Don't try so hard to convince yourself. If you want to let me pay, just let me."

Jonouchi's face was slightly flushed—but whether from anger or embarrassment or something else Mai couldn't tell. "You don't get it! Even if I want to let you pay, I still have to take care of it on my own. I can't accept any stupid charity!"

Mai sighed and got out of the car as well. She went and put her hand on Jonouchi's shoulder. "_You're_ the one who doesn't get it," she said gently. "I'm not offering charity."

"Then what do you call it?" Jonouchi asked sarcastically.

"A gift. A gift from a friend."

There was silence. At long last, Jonouchi sighed. "Fine. Take care of it for now. But I'm gonna pay you back," he muttered.

"Do what you want, kid." Mai turned away, but before she could return to her car, Jonouchi caught her wrist and pulled her back to him.

She looked at him in confusion, then gasped as he brought his face close to hers and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Jonouchi, what…?"

"That's my way of saying thanks," he explained with an embarrassed grin.

Mai smiled and shook her head. "If you really want to thank me…" She met Jonouchi's eyes mischievously. "…Why don't you catch a movie with me sometime?"

* * *

Yeah, I know, it's kinda abrupt ;; but I hope you liked it anyway, minna-san .! Please review! 


End file.
